The wireless communication terminal of the system (dual system) that executes communication with a base station by switching two communication systems is known. As the wireless communication terminal of such dual system, a mobile terminal equipped with means for switching a CDMA2000 1× communication system and a CDMA2000 1× EVDO communication system has been proposed (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
Also, as the dual system wireless communication terminal, a wireless communication terminal has been proposed that shares one antenna with two communication systems and communicates by either of the communication systems by switching the communication system that uses the antenna as required (hybrid system).
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2003-298762